Dodos
Dodos are small sausage dog like creatures with many varieties. Most of the time they're silent, but sometimes communicate by squeaking noises. They're also scared off by loud noises and sudden movements. The Dodos are usually found in groups. Dodos themselves are very strong, a single Dodo is capable of supporting the King using a harness that holds up a throne. Dodos are very task oriented, dutifully working at a brisk and seemingly unending pace to work The Music Factory and provide music for all The Universe. Dodos love music and tend to be drawn to the sound of it, eagerly singing or humming along. Types of Dodos Forest Dodos Forest Dodos are small with green faces, and they're very common throughout Jammbo and are seemingly the most abundant varient. This variety is often found on the ground. * They seem to be one of Rita's favourite varieties of Dodos, as she interacts with them the most. Sky Dodos Sky Dodos are much like Forest Dodos except they can fly and are blue. This variety tends to be found in the sky. Red Dodos No information available. Bull Dodos No information available. Water Dodos No information available. White Dodos White Dodos are extremely rare, with only four of them existing in the entire galaxy. They travel to spread music around while occasionally landing to rest. Ongo speaks their language and gets along well with the White Dodo that visited Jammbo in White Dodo. They can also hear any tune in the universe, no matter how far away they are. Mountain Dodos (Pink) No information available. Quarry Dodos (Orange) No information available. Butterfly Dodos Butterfly Dodos are much smaller than Forest Dodos and have orange bodies with pink wings and green tails. They're very gentle and eat pollen. Much like real butterflies they hang around flowers, so they may also drink nectar. Dodo Owl No information available. Yellow Dodos No information available. Purple Dodos No information available. Giant Blue Dodos Seen once in Flying Lies and again in Agent Mina. Dodo Dragon It's unknown if these are real or not, but Goomo and Bello seem to believe magic shoes might give them one in Goomo's Race. Corrupted Dodo These Dodos only occur in One Note Universe as a result of Rita's tampering with The Music Factory and return to normal once the factory is back in working order. Reproduction Dodos hatch from eggs that are the same color scheme as their species. When the egg hatches, they glow bright light. Baby Dodos look much like adults but are smaller and more rounded. Baby Dodos have a tendency to change colour, making it somewhat ambiguous what variety they are, as revealed in Mamma Mina. Diet Dodos have a strange diet that can consist of things from fruit and sap to being capable of eating metal and electrical wires without harm or discomfort as seen in Soundcatchers. Relationships [[Bello|'Bello']] [[Rita|'Rita']] [[Ongo|'Ongo']] [[Mina|'Mina']] Queen King [[Goomo|'Goomo']] Appearances Season 1 * "The Instant Gardener" * "Mina's Party" * "Mamma Mina" * "Promises, Promises" * "Super Jelly League" * "Best Friends Forever" * "I Want That Too " * "Rita Adopts a Dodo" * "The Jelly Must Flow" * "Flower Fear" * "Radio Goomo" * "Royal Roomate" * "Tree Mystery" * "Inventor Bello" * "Sound Detective" * "Rita Loses Princess" * "Queen Rita" * "Scary Stories" * "Flying Lies" * "Mina's Swing" * "Apprentice Bello" * "Cheating Bracelets" * "Operation: Save Jammbo" * "Experiments in Invisibility" * "Musical Aurora" * "Haunted Castle" * "Inner Space" * "Queen's Birthday" * "My Little Queen" * "Goomo's Birthday" * "Jammbo's Many Worlds" * "Great Student" * "Unexpected Pianist" * "Ultravision" * "One Note Universe" * "Wild Nature" * "Soundcatchers" * "One Eyed Bello" * "Goomo's Race" * "Agent Mina" * "Colors of Fun" * "Flying Bathtub" * "Silent Sheriff" * "Back Up" * "Rhythm Judge" * "Royal Frame" * "White Dodo" * "Questions, Questions" * "Super Speed" * "Look at Me" * "Game Surprise" * "Jammbo's Rhythm" Season 2 * "King's Clones" * "Grandpa Dodo" * "A Day at the Races" * "White Trainers" * "Lost Dodo" * "Dodo Butterfly" * "The Story" * "Home Flying Home" * "The Man that Could be King" * "Monster of Boredom" * "The Gift is the Gift" * "Double Bello" * "The Fall of Jammbo Man" * "Professor Goomo" * "Princess Smile" * "The Sticker" * "Assistant Grandpa" * "The Plant" * "Repetition, Repetition" * "Perfect Toy" * "The Camping Trip * "Choose Me" * "My Turn" * "Jammbo TV" * "Holding Hands" Gallery Category:Characters Category:Species Category:Males Category:Females Category:Dodos